powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astro Megaship (Revisited Series)
The Astro Megaship served as the base and primary Megazord for the Space Rangers during Power Rangers in Space: Revisited. It would later become the Galaxy Rangers' base of operations and secondary transportation when it wasn't docked on the colony Terra Venture during Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. History The Megaship was owned and piloted by Andros, created by Karovan scientists on KO-35. He met up with the former Aero Rangers, Delta 4 and Alpha 5, though he did not trust them at first glance. Together, the new team became the Space Rangers and spent most of their time in the Megaship. The Megaship is designed to interface with the NASADA Astro Megashuttle so that it can be contained within its forward structure. Aside from the shuttle hangar, the Megaship consists of 906 decks for its crew. The Astro Megaship is capable of faster than light travel allowing it to voyage between solar systems. The ship can be run by a single person or even by itself with the help of DECA, Delta 4 or Alpha 5, however it can comfortably support a crew of 5096. Aside from space travel, the Megaship can even operate within planetary atmospheres and can land on planets with its landing gear. By combining with the Astro Megashuttle, the Astro Megaship can transform into the Astro Megazord. The bridge is the center of any starship, and the Astro Megaship's bridge is no exception. From the ship's bridge, the Megaship's crew operates the entire ship. The ship's steering controls, sensors, weapons systems, communications equipment, as well as DECA are all accessed from here. The bridge is located on Megadeck 1 along the front part of the Astro Megaship. The SimuDeck, located on Megadeck 5, is the training room. The advanced holographic and robotic technologies in the SimuDeck allow the Rangers to practice their skills in a realistic yet safe environment. The SimuDeck can be programmed to display any type of location and can also create automated opponents for Rangers to fight such as Craterites, Quantrons and Cogs. Since the SimuDeck can be programmed to recreate any environment, it can also be used for non combat purposes such as recreation, and Alpha 5 even practices dancing on the SimuDeck as well. He also trains in the martial arts here as well. The Megaship's propulsion systems and power output are generated in the ship's engine room. The engine room, located on Megadeck 6, holds the universe's only known Mega Accelerator, a device capable of propelling the ship at speeds far faster than Albert Einstein ever believed possible. Aside from the Mega Accelerator, the Engine Room has a large cargo bay door which opens to outside of the ship. Since the engine room powers the Megaship, it is the most important part of the ship. Destroying this section of the ship would severely cripple if not destroy the entire Megaship. The Astro Megaship is quite capable of defending itself from attackers with its shields, thick hull, and 2 double barreled laser turrets. DECA normally handles firing the Megaship's weapons but they can be controlled manually from the bridge by Alpha and Delta. The Megaship also comes equipped with 2 ion cannons mounted on the bottom of the Megaship. These ion cannons are very powerful. The Astro Megaship's Synthetron is located in the recreation room adjacent to the bridge on Megadeck 1. Here the crew of the Megaship as well as any guests eat their meals and relax. This room also has storage lockers for the crew to store their gear in. Perhaps the most sophisticated system in the room are the 7 Jump Tubes. The Rangers can jump into these tubes which allows them to morph as well as exit the Megaship by teleporting, flying off on their Galaxy Gliders or in their space shuttle. There are 5096 crew quarters and 8000 civilian/guest quarters on the Astro Megaship, all located on Megadeck 2 and its subdecks. The Megaship is also capable of converting several other rooms into crew/civilian quarters if need be. Each set of quarters is very large and normally has a large bedroom with a king-size bed, a room with a desk with chair and computer-television combo, a room with a large videophone booth with chair and viewscreen, a dresser in the bedroom, a large bathroom complete with toilet and bathtub with shower, and a closet in the bedroom however occupants tend to personalize their own quarters with various furniture and other items. The Megaship housed Zhane in a special temperature-controlled cryogenics chamber until he was well enough to be reawakened. Alpha 5 and Delta 4's bedrooms are also quite large, and Alpha frequently uses his videophone to call his old friends (Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, etc.) and several others. The accommodations are located on the interior of the ship and have windows. The living areas each contain a replicator terminal and are customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. Alpha and Delta use their replicators to create motor oil and "food grease" drinks for themselves. After the Space Rangers were victorious, the Megaship was at some point turned into a museum in east Angel Grove. Alpha 5 and Delta 4 still watched over things with mechanic Damon Henderson, whom the two robots and DECA met sometime before the start of the series. Kai convinced the three to help him steal the ship to rescue his friends. The Megaship then became the base for the Galaxy Rangers. Most of the time, it was docked at Terra Venture. But whenever the Rangers needed to transverse space, the Megaship was fully functional to do so. It was even still able to transform into the Astro Megazord if needed. In a battle with Trakeena's Scorpion Stinger, the Megaship was destroyed via self-destruct, a move that destroyed it and the Scorpion Stinger. Astro Megaship Mark II The Astro Megaship Mark II was the successor of the Astro Megaship, created in the shipyards of KO-35. The Mark II has the same amount of crew/civilian quarters and functionalities of the original Megaship. The Alpha and Delta robots present on board are Alpha 5 and Delta 4 via holographic projection, since they were still fast asleep in the crate at the time. They will, however, serve on the ship for real later on, during Power Rangers: Universal Hexagon part 2. The Astro Megaship Mark II was constructed and commanded by Andros as part of an assault on the Machine Empire's generals. It was on that Megaship that Tommy and the other rangers met for their mission on the Moon, to stop the Machine Empire and Serpentera. This version can also transform into a Megazord. The Megaship took part in the final battle in Megazord mode along with Megazords of the previous seasons. Astro Megashuttle Original Purpose: '''The Astro Megashuttle was originally a space shuttle built to accomodate astronauts on a search for new planets. The Shuttle was apart of the NASADA space program and was completely 100% construction built and ready for launch in its own Silo. '''Aero Rangers: '''After the destruction of the Power Chamber, the Rangers could not go after Zordon to save him. Dylan, the Blue Ranger, snuck into the NASADA building and told the commander that the Power Rangers needed to use the Shuttle on an emergency mission. The commander agreed to allow the Rangers access to the Shuttle. '''Power Rangers In Space: After the Rangers left Earth, they came across a larger ship that resembled the design of the Shuttle very much, and no one responded to their hails. After docking with the ship the series begins to take up. During the first few episodes the Shuttle is used to ferry the Rangers back and forth from the Astro Megaship to Earth. Astronema notices that without the Shuttle the Astro Megazord cannot complete its transformation, so on numerous times she tries to destroy the Shuttle. Capabilities: Being the Astro Megazord's head was one of the major operating systems the Shuttle had, though before it was the head to the Megazord, it was a Shuttle in all its own way. The Shuttle had its own thruster capabilities, though it needed major boost power to blast off from the ground into orbit. Astro Megazord Blaster/Booster: '''The Megazord's weapon features were also used by the Shuttle. The Shuttle when it left Earth needed the extra boost of a double engine Booster frame. This booster frame was also used by the Megazord as the Megazord's Astro Blaster. Astro Megazord * Power Output: 5000 The '''Astro Megazord was armed with the Astro Megazord Blaster, Saber, and Shield. The Saber had multiple uses. First, it could be charged with energy and be used to deliver any number of powered-up slashes to the enemy. Also, it could unleash a Laser Whip to tie up its opponents, and when sent into any monster, it could be ignited with energy to obliterate the monster. Notes *First base that can transform into its own Megazord followed by the Delta Megaship. *The Revisited Universe version of the Megaship, while of the same model as the Prime Reality version, was inspired by the Enterprise-D from Star Trek: The Next Generation. The videophone system, however, was inspired by the Picturephone system seen in Pee-wee's Playhouse. *First Megazord to appear in the season premiere that is not made up of five or six zords which are assigned to individual rangers. *First Megazord to appear in battle after its debut series and to be destroyed after its debut series. Category:Spacecraft Zords Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Team Zords Category:Zords Category:Zords (In Space: Revisited) Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Vehicles Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:Megazord Category:Two-Piece Megazords